


When all is said and done, you'll believe God is a woman

by justmarcialima



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Making Out, River working out, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: The Doctor feels something in her nether regions as she sees River working out and is confused.Her wife enlightens her.





	When all is said and done, you'll believe God is a woman

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my "real" first attempt at smut in this fandom although I have dabbled a bit. 
> 
> Just had this idea because I was thinking that River is essentially a trained assassin and do she must work out like one and if she does the Doctor probably has the hots for it. Honestly this is just me unashamedly writing women being hot doing ordinary things. 
> 
>  
> 
> If you like please leave comments and kudos.

The Doctor knew she wasn't supposed to cross her own timeline. She had strict rules about it and she always warned her companions of the dangers of crossing one's own timeline. That wasn't to say that she didn't do it once in a while. Most of the times it happened by accident or because it had to happen. Meeting her older selves was usually one of those. But sometimes... Sometimes, she had the impulse of doing it. It usually happened because she wanted to see a loved one again. It happened with Rose Tyler. After “losing” her, the Doctor just wanted to see her again, even if the girl hadn't know who he was and probably thought he was drunk out of his mind. He had burned a whole sun just to say goodbye and still it wasn't enough. As he said goodbye to Rose, he thought he would never feel that level of pain again but the Doctor was very wrong. 

 

Losing River Song was worse. River was her soulmate, the love of her life, her everything. River had been the only person – apart from the Master- to know everything there was to know about the Doctor. It was a shame that she would not know this new version of her significant other. The Doctor had to rectify that. She was working on a way to drag her wife well and alive from the Library, but had no luck so far. Her only consolation was the stolen moments she managed by crossing her own timeline. She knew she was playing with the fine fabrics of the Universe but she was being selfish on purpose. She couldn't keep living without seeing her wife. The Universe owed her at least that. 

So she kept meeting River and hoping her math added up so she wouldn't crush the reality of space and time. Her favorite place in time to meet her was Darillium but most of the time it wasn't possible to meet her there and not bump into Twelve. So she had to compromise. Stormcage was another good place, not good enough but it would have to do. It was where the Doctor was headed now. Usually, when she crossed her timeline she never introduced herself as the Doctor but River always found out anyways, so that was the reason why she knew the Doctor was a woman now in Stormcage. 

As the TARDIS landed and the Doctor exited it she had no idea what she was getting into. River was in her cell – a miracle really – but she had been in the middle of working out it seemed. The top part of her prison uniform was discarded on her bed and she was doing pull ups on a barre. The Doctor stopped on her tracks and watched as her wife brought herself up and down; She was wearing a white tank top that was soaked in sweat, her uniform camouflage pants and boots. Her curly hair was up in a bun and the Doctor couldn't take her eyes off the flex of her arms and the drop of sweat slowly making its way down her cleavage. The Gallifreyen felt her mouth run dry at the sight. 

“Hello, sweetie.” River greeted her with a wink. “Just a minute and I'll be right there. I just have to finish this repetition and I'm done.” 

The Doctor sometimes forgot her wife was basically a trained assassin so it came as a surprise that she worked out as one. 

“Take your time.” The Doctor's voice cracked and she swallowed dry. She could feel a funny feeling in her lower stomach and the sudden urge that she had to pee which didn't make sense because she had been fine a minute ago. 

River finished her repetition and dropped her feet on the ground again, grabbing a towel and a bottle of water. “You shouldn't be here.” She smirked as she patted down the sweat on her nape and cleavage. She always said that these days when the two of them met. The Doctor never listened. 

“And still...” The Doctor doesn't finish her sentence because River opens her water bottle and gulps down showing the expense of her throat. The Doctor had the sudden urge to lick it and she had to physically stop herself from doing so. River wiped her mouth with her forearm and smiled at her wife. 

“Where are we off to today then?” She asked excitedly. 

The Doctor opened her mouth to respond but she had totally forgotten what was her plan coming here today. She never usually lost her train of thought and that only happened when she was near River. 

“Sweetie?” River asked, raising her eyebrow and crossing her arms. The Doctor's eyes traveled down to her cleavage without the Doctor's permission. “Oh, I see.” She said in a dark chuckle and the Doctor snapped her eyes back to find River smirking maliciously at her. “It's that kinda of adventure, then.” She smiled as she started walking towards the Doctor, who kept walking backwards until she was pressed against the nearest wall. 

“River...” The Doctor managed to croak out as she felt her whole body burning pressed up against her wife's. “There's something wrong with me.” 

“Oh?” River frowned. 

“I must be sick. I'm feeling all these weird things and I desperately need to pee.”

“Let me ask you something...” River smirked at her. “Did you start feeling theses things when you saw me working out?” 

The Doctor pondered and nodded. 

“Well, sweetie what you're feeling is just called having good taste.” She winked and the Doctor frowned in confusion causing her wife to roll her eyes. “You're horny, love.” 

The Doctor blushed beautifully. “But-but... I've been-” She blushed even more. “Aroused before and never felt an urge to pee?” 

“You're a woman now. When we're-” She raised her eyebrows suggestively. “Aroused we usually feel something akin to the urge to pee until we do something about it. It feels like a pressure, huh?” Her wife asked, slipping a leg between the Doctor's and grabbing her waist. 

The Doctor nodded, whining as she felt River's strong thigh between her legs. It helped but it wasn't that effective. She needed more pressure. 

“Do you want me to make it go away?” River whispered against her neck in a seductive voice, causing the fine hairs on her nape to stand on edge. 

“Please.” The Doctor whispered back. 

“Are we begging already?” River teased as she started unzipping her wife's trousers. “We have ten minutes before the next guard arrives. Plenty of time to bring you to orgasm, which is just the best thing a woman can feel. “ She managed to slip her hand inside, feeling the cheap cotton of her wife's knickers. The Doctor gasped and grabbed at River's sweaty arms seeking purchase. From this up close she could see that River was not wearing a bra and her nipples were straining against her tank top. “Don't worry, sweetie. I've got you.” With that River closed the gap between their mouths and kissed her wife at the same time she slipped her hand inside the Doctor's knickers and felt how wet she truly was. The Doctor groaned against River's mouth as she felt River's fingers encircling her clit tortuously slow. The Doctor could feel her legs trembling at the contact and she couldn't understand how much more heightened everything felt now that she was a woman. River kept circling her clit with expertise and calm, only making her wetter. The Doctor moaned loudly as River finally inserted a finger inside her, pumping it and letting her inner walls cling to it before adding a second finger. The Doctor slotted her head against River's neck to muffle her moans and buried a hand on River's sweaty hair, inhaling deeply. 

The Doctor lost it when River added a third finger and ground down the palm of her hand against her clit. The alien could hear the squelching sounds River's fingers were making inside of her and that only caused her to blush even more. Her orgasm kept building and building and she had the presence of mind to remember that if she was still a man she would have came by now. She came hard when River asked her to come and she only realized she had blacked out for a little bit when she opened her eyes and she was laying on River's bed. 

“Welcome to the land of the living again.” River sounded amused and one look at her wife's face made the Doctor realize that she was indeed amused as well as incredibly smug. “How do you feel?” She asked as the Doctor sat on the bed. 

“Fuzzy.” She frowned. “Good fuzzy, though.” She explicated. “Wow. I should have regenerated into a woman before.” 

River giggled. “Wait until you discover multiple orgasms.” She winked. “I'm sure to deliver a few next time.” Then River sighed. “You should go, the next guard will be here in less than a minute and a half.” 

“But what about you?” The Doctor would deny that was she pouting right now but she totally was. 

“Today wasn't about me, it was about you.” River smiled as she gave her a peck. “And don't worry, I'll be sure to collect my debt next time.” 

The Doctor nodded as she got up in trembling legs. “It's a date then.” She smiled at her wife and kissed her. The Doctor always kissed River like it was the last time, because it could be. 

 

The Doctor managed to fly the TARDIS away just as the new guard arrived. She couldn't wait until she saw River again.


End file.
